


Alike In Every Way That Counts

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [210]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from trcunning: Librarians/Leverage - Elliot isn’t Jacob’s cousin, he’s Baird’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike In Every Way That Counts

The first time she’d seen him in that faux-cowboy dive bar, she’d had to stop and blink. But Elliot was somewhere up north now, complaining about the weather, his partners, the driving, all with that little smirk in his voice that told Eve her mother’s brother’s son was having the time of his life.

The resemblance was uncanny, from the bow-legged swagger down to the guarded look that suggested a heart like a locked vault. Eve surreptitiously took a snapchat and sent it ‘ageofthegeekbaby’ with a band of question marks across it. Five seconds later, Hardison’s returning snap was just a blurry selfie of him making screaming faces. No doubt Elliot would be texting her shortly.

But Eve’s reply was cut off by the arrival of ninjas, which was also so like her cousin it was hard for her to remember to yell out ‘STONE’ instead of Spencer as she dragged him out of the bar and back to the library.


End file.
